


One Question

by russianmango



Series: 30 in 30 [26]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M, Washington Capitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 16:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russianmango/pseuds/russianmango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Diamond: Alex is hiding something and for once Maria can't read him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Question

Alex was nervous, Maria could tell. He was acting weird for a while, but she couldn't put her finger on it. At first, she thought it might be the lockout that was bothering him, but she wasn't so sure. He didn't seem anxious, angry, or worried like he was when the Caps lost or when he first found out about the lockout. She knew when Alex was stressed about something. He had little tells that she pretended not to notice, but this wasn't one of them. 

For once, Alex had her completely puzzled and she'd like it if she wasn't secretly a control freak. Life with Alex was full of surprises, but she was rarely unable to read him to the point she had no clue what was going on. She tried asking around, but nobody seemed to notice anything different. Even Tatiana just rolled her eyes and muttered something about her son being stupid, but that was nothing new. 

And then he asked her to his dacha for his weekend off. It wasn't that strange, though. They did it all the time - living with Alex's family was hectic at best, so a little alone time now and then was more than welcome. Without a second thought, she agreed, assuming she'd find out what was wrong eventually. 

But when they got there, she knew something was up. Going inside ahead of Alex, Maria was confronted by rose petals arranged in a pattern on the floor, leading to the living room. Surprised, Maria followed the trail, stopping at the coffee table, two glasses of champagne and some little tarts. The lights dimmed.

When Maria turned around, Alex was on one knee and staring up at her with a ring between his fingers. His face soft as he asked, "Maria Yuryevna, will you marry me?"

Maria stood, shocked at the sight in front of her. "Alex," she started, kneeling down to meet him. "Are you serious?" She asked as she looked into his eyes. Deep blue and pleading with her to say yes, she knew there was no joke. "I love you, Maria. I want to be with you forever," he said. Maria couldn't help but smile and hope the tears wouldn't start falling as she nodded yes. "I love you too, Alex. Of course I'll marry you," she said, hugging him. 

Maria knew about Alex's past, his track record wasn't the cleanest, but she also knew how much he changed in the past year. How much she changed in the past year. Marriage was never something Alex liked to talk about in the past and something Maria never pushed, mainly because she didn't want to scare him. "Something wrong?" Alex asked, cautiously. Maria just smiled. "I'm just really happy." 

Alex smiled and pulled her back into the hug. "Me, too." For once, he really was.


End file.
